


It's My Turn to Cry

by ZanessaGaily



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Car Accident, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanessaGaily/pseuds/ZanessaGaily
Summary: After a devastating car accident shakes the school, many must learn to cope and accept death and learn how to handle grief. It helps to have a friend to cry with.





	It's My Turn to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> My first EXO fanfiction. Please don't judge me too hard, haha.

Tonight was homecoming. All the other girls were squealing in excitement, conversations from homecoming king and queen to dresses for the evening buzzed through the classroom. Teachers were unsuccessful with returning the attention to actual schoolwork, especially the upperclassmen. Some teachers even entertained the students further by asking them about their plans for after the day.

Many of the students, mostly the popular ones, were going on a boat while others were just going to a house party. I know a few of the less-popular kids were going to sneak into a club (which will probably be unsuccessful.) The drama kids were planning a big sleepover and then were going to watch a musical the next day in the city. I wish I could do those things.

As far as I was concerned, my post-homecoming plans included Netflix and onesies. My parents weren’t going to be home until late, and chances are, I’d be sleeping by then. I’d have hours to myself. Maybe I’ll start a new anime in the meantime.

My dress wasn’t very extravagant. My mom told me to save that kind of thing for prom. Even my winter formal dress was basic...it was prettier than homecoming, but it’s something you could wear to any event.

Walking through the hallways before the final period of the day, I noticed more and more students gathering around a specific section of the hallway. As I got closer, I heard an ocean of awes. I got on my tippy toes to take a peek of what was happening. I could see someone with a large sign and flowers. “Wanna go to homecoming with me?” It was a simple sign, but it was nicely decorated. I couldn’t see the face properly. I tried to see who was being asked.

Oh, it’s Jung Krystal. So the guy asking her is probably Kim Jongin. Two freshmen. Normally this crowd wouldn’t be nearly as big.

I heard my name get called. I turned around. Jeonyeon.

“Hey! What’s going on?” She skipped over, her short blonde hair bouncing as she approached me.

Jeongyeon is one of the more popular girls, but she was also a freshman. We know each other because we grew up attending the same summer camp.

“Another homecoming proposal. Nothing too big.” Despite what I said, she got on her tippy toes to check out what was happening.

“Aw! Jongin and Krystal! But jeez, homecoming is tonight. You’d think he would’ve asked sooner, or maybe she would’ve stepped up.”

I shrugged. I wasn’t very invested in freshmen. Once you’re a junior, your attention turns to college and standardized tests, and not so much about who is dating who.

The bell rang and the crowd dispersed. Jeongyeon and I parted ways, promising to see each other tonight.

Class was interesting. The teacher gave up five minutes into class since no one was paying attention and turned on a movie instead. I wasn’t paying attention. I just wanted to get out of here.

* * *

Eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, highlighter, and earrings; things I don’t typically wear but for the sake of such an event, I decided to put on. With my blue dress with sparkling gray heels, I was ready to go. After getting a few pictures from my sister, I left the house.

After the police directed me to a parking spot, I stepped out of my car, making sure I had everything. I decided to leave most of the objects in my purse in the glove compartment. Finally, I was ready to go.

A familiar voice called my name, and I turned around. It was none other than Jeongyeon, along with her other friend Nayeon. Both of them wore pink dresses, different shades, but looked extremely gorgeous.

“Hello!” I greeted them with a smile. We all walked into the gym together. A lot of students were already there, dancing or chilling towards the back by the tables.

The girls and I opted to find a table and sit. For a while, we watched most of the people on the dance floor. Then a guy came up and nervously asked Nayeon to dance. Jeongyeon and I giggled as she turned red and accepted his offer.

“I don’t know who he is but he has definitely had his eye on her.” Jeongyeon smiled.

“That’s pretty cute.” I said, watching them disappear into the crowd. “Meanwhile, I’m a junior and have not had any encounter like that.” Just as I said that, I heard a roar--and I mean a roar of cheering. Girls, boys, everyone was, for some reason, cheering. I tried to find where their attention was.

“Oh.” Jeongyeon tugged my arm. “Look, look.” She pointed towards the entrance. I followed her finger and saw exactly what she was pointing at.

They call themselves EXO. A group of popular guys composed of twelve boys. There were four seniors, three juniors, two sophomores, and two freshmen. Some had dates while others came alone. But it looked like they were all well dressed and ready to impress. All of them definitely looked handsome.

“Oh wow, look at Sehun’s hair.” I looked at Sehun, whose hair color had been changed to resemble some sort of rainbow. But he was able to pull it off, almost too well...wait.

“Did you just make a pun on Sehun’s name?” Jeongyeon smirked and nodded. Oh Sehun. Easy to make a pun on his name.  
Halfway through the night, the DJ announced it was time to slow dance. I watched Jeongyeon quickly get snatched by a pretty boy, and I was left alone to watch from afar.

I took the time to admire the decorations in the gym. There were balloons with the school colors, maroon and gold. Streamers wrapped around the doors of the locker rooms (probably to avoid any sex happening in the school.) A long line for the photobooth made it to the middle of the gym, friends and couples eager to capture their memory.

I noticed a few boys watching from the sidelines as well. I squinted to see who since the lighting made it hard to see.

Was that Park Chanyeol? I was taken aback. He had cleaned up nicely. His hair was slicked back, and his suit fit nicely. I saw Byun Baekhyun next to him, laughing at something. He was always attractive, but he definitely made more of an effort tonight. Perhaps he was trying to impress someone?

I was staring for too long, and my eyes met Park Chanyeol’s. I quickly looked away. God, why did I stare? My heart skipped a beat.

I heard a chair next to me and nearly jumped out my seat. It was just Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

“Chanyeol is totally staring at you. What did you do?” Jeongyeon half-whispered, half-yelled. I hushed her and looked to where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were. They were joined by a few other members of EXO. I noticed Chanyeol’s head quickly turned away. Was he really staring?

“How embarrassing…” I whined. “I was just--”

“Admiring his physique? He is quite the sight.” Nayeon teased, which Jeongyeon smiled at.

“Oh my god...I mean, sure, he’s quite the sight, but damn. I’ve never talked to him in my life.” Maybe for the occasional apology or ‘thank you’ if he passed me a paper in class, but nothing more than that. I was lucky enough to never have been partnered with him for a project either.

“Maybe this is the time to do it!” Jeongyeon said, nudging my arm.

“No, no. I don’t wanna embarrass myself! Especially in front of all of them.” Jeongyeon and Nayeon didn’t respond, they just looked in that same direction.

“You better get ready because he’s coming this way.” Jeongyeon turned to me and fixed my hair. “Yeah, he’s definitely coming this way.”

Oh my god oh my god what did I do now...My heart was suddenly pounding against my chest as Nayeon and Jeongyeon escaped after doing the best they could to fix my hair. I took a few deep breaths and looked as Chanyeol approached me.

His eyes were wide when they met mine. “Uh, hi.”

“H-hi.” I already stuttered. I ruined it. Oh my god. Was Park Chanyeol really talking to me? I blinked a few times and rubbed my hands on my thighs.

“Mind if I sit?” Next to me? What the hell is happening???

“G-go ahead. Feel free.” I felt myself beginning to shake. Damn it, why now? And out of all people, one of the most popular boys in the entire school? Does he even

know who I am? My face felt hot.

He sat down, right next to me, and smiled. His smile was actually...cute. At least up close. I have never been this close. I did my best to smile back. “I saw you staring.”

Of course that’s what he brings up. Of course. I hid my face in my hands. Good lord. This was so embarrassing.

“Sorry. I was just looking around.”

“I don’t mind.” Of course not, you’re fucking Park Chanyeol. Everyone stares at you. “I think we’re both in the same math class.”

What is this conversation… “Yeah, we are.” I nodded my head.

But it looked like he didn’t know what else to say either. Oh my god what do I say? How do I save this awkwardness…

“So, what are you doing after homecoming?” he asked just as I was opening my mouth to speak.

“Um, I’m gonna go home and watch some Netflix. Nothing too fancy.”

He frowned. “Not hanging out with your friends?”

“Ah, no. They’ve got plans.” I shook my head. “I don’t really have a lot of friends either. Most of my friends are underclassmen, and their focus versus mine are different. I need to study for that math test on Monday though.”

“They made plans without you?” His tone changed, even his expression. He looked...hurt?

“Well, I...yeah, I guess you can say it like that. I’m not as close with them as it might seem.” I looked around for them and saw them talking to the boys they danced with earlier. I looked back at Chanyeol who was also looking at them.

“Still, it’s just a bit...weird?”

“I don’t like looking into it too much. It makes me feel a little sad thinking about that kind of thing. Besides, I still have to study.”

“It’s the weekend,” he said, turning back to me. “Kick back and relax. Go out, celebrate...do something.”

“Netflix and my bed are fine enough for me.” I looked down at my feet.

“Well, my friends and I are going on a boat. D-do you wanna come? I’m sure there’s room.”

Was he actually inviting me to spend time with him and the popular kids? Do they even know me? Was it even his place to ask that kind of question?

I felt my eyes burning. Why was I suddenly teary?

“No, no. I appreciate the offer but I shouldn’t intrude. That’s for you and your friends. I barely know you or them.” I looked back and smiled. “Thank you, though.”

“I just think you should be doing a lot more than sitting at home when there’s a lot going on.” he said simply.

“I mean, it’s not like anyone really wants to hang with me anyways.” I laughed, though my heart stung. I felt a tear fall out my eye. Shit. I quickly wiped it. “Besides, I got that test--I mean, we’ve got that test. I don’t wanna fail and I need to make it to honors.”

He didn’t respond this time, but I felt his eyes on me. For a minute or maybe 30 seconds, there was nothing between us. Just silence, and the music in the background.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Huh? No, it’s fine!” I said quickly, shaking my head. “Not your fault. I’m a cry baby.”

“Your friends are gonna think I’m a jerk for making you cry.” He reached over and wiped my tear with his finger. His hand was so warm. I looked at him, and my eyes met his dark and warm brown ones once again. I felt my heart race.

The moment was interrupted when the DJ announced that he would be reading the names for homecoming king and queen. “Alright, my friend is probably gonna win so I better go.” He pulled his hand away and offered another smile. I smiled back and put my hand where his was. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” I watched as he walked away. Did Chanyeol of EXO really wipe my tears?

“Oh my god!” Jeongyeon and Nayeon ran over, squealing. “How did it go?” “Was he nice?” they bombarded me with questions. But I didn’t really respond. I could only think about what he said to me. Why did they make plans without me? I mean, we’re friends...right?

“Homecoming King is...Kim Junmyeon!” The cheering and laughs erupted. I think he’s also in exo.

I didn’t pay attention to who the queen was. My eyes were focused on Park Chanyeol for most of the night.

* * *

 

After saying my goodbyes to Nayeon and Jeongyeon, I found myself lingering for a little bit afterwards. I stood by my car for a while, watching all the students file out the school, walking towards their car or a party bus or a limo.

I noticed EXO walking out, and I smiled when I saw Chanyeol walking out, laughing with the others. I met his eyes once again, or maybe he saw me and I saw him. He turned to one of them and pat their shoulder before walking towards my direction.

Okay, gotta keep my cool. Keep your cool. Stay calm. He’s just coming over to say bye.

“Hey,” he greeted me with a smile.

“Hi.” I smiled back. “You heading to the pier now?”

“Yeah. You sure you don’t wanna come?” I nodded. “Maybe next time? Not sure what we’ll do for the winter formal, but maybe then you’ll come.”  
I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I just nodded. “I’ll consider it.”

“Alright, I gotta go. I’ll see you Monday.” I nodded.

“See you, Monday.”

He said my name as he walked off, saying one more farewell. The way his name rolled off his tongue made my heart race, but I still offered my best smile as he walked away to a car, meeting up with the others.

I got home and cuddled under the blankets, onesie and all, with some snacks and soda, preparing myself for a marathon on Netflix. I looked at my phone before looking back at the TV. I was waiting for a text that Nayeon and Jeongyeon returned safely. Maybe they just forgot. I did send out my text, so I would think that would remind them.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing and vibrating. I stared at the ceiling for a bit before reaching over to answer it. Jeongyeon.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Y/N! There was a car crash! Nayeon and I are stuck, I don’t know what happened, I don’t know what to do! My mom didn’t pick up, and there are so many people.”

I shot up, sitting upright. “Where are you?”

“I-94. I don’t know what to do! I think someone died!” I could hear her crying.

“Oh my god. What happened? Was it a pile up?” I got out of bed and went to the closet to pull out something to wear. I’m assuming I’ll have to pick them up or something.

“There were a few cars, a motorcycle, and a limo. I don’t know what happened I guess someone lost control! The road is blocked, a car flipped over--NAYEON! DON’T!”

“What’s Nayeon doing?!” I felt my heart beginning to race.

“She started walking towards the accident! God, she’s so stupid! Nayeon!” I could hear the commotion become louder. “Oh my god!”

“Jeongyeon?”

“I think that’s...oh my god!”

“JEONGYEON!”

“Oh my god Exo got into a car accident!”

**Author's Note:**

> The TWICE members and a lot of ships mentioned are minor. More characters will come in but this will mostly be about EXO.  
> I'm on twitter, @youaremysunwoo. Come yell at me or something.


End file.
